kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cell
Bio-Android #i, otherwise known as Cell, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as a secret project being developed by the Dominion XIII's scientists to build up on what was earlier produced with the ULTRON Program. He is the ultimate creation of the united efforts between Doctor Gero, Dr. Frankenollie, Mad Doctor XXX, Dr. Calico, and High Priest Wraith, intended to serve as the perfect vessel for Darth Sidious' inevitable rebirth with certain cloned cells coming from Darth Vader, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and Anakin Skywalker, creating a warrior with numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. However, Cell quickly developed a conscience of its own, and broke free at the same time his siblings Ultron and Fanny Cottontail did. Cell is almost every known metahuman in the universe combined into one...yet he lacks the genetic material and combat data of one particular individual. It turns out that Wart has the genetic material this creation needs to really become a mortal god, a manifestation of the perfect being, and at this point it's gonna take more than just a small sample to achieve this perfect form. Story Birth of A New Era Although not seen in person, Cell's presence is hinted at when Dr. Gero flees the Separatist base on Mustafar, carrying with him the schematics for Cell's genetic composition and development schedule to ensure that his greatest creation would have a chance of being built at all in the wake of the Separatists' collapse. Indeed, during the end credits, Gero can be seen already working with Arnim Zola on Cell's development in the sub-basement in Count Dooku's research facility. The Chain of Memories Many years later after Gero became Android #20 of the Dominion XIII, he brought along with him his incomplete Bio-Android project to Castle Memoria in the hopes of sneaking it in to Dr. Frankenollie's Replica Project in order to complete it at a much faster rate and weasel into the Emperor's favor. Although Frankenollie is suspicious as to his colleague's actions, the cyborg monkey decides to take advantage of this and adds the DNA samples he retrieved from Ellidyr and Oswald during his fight with the two into the Bio-Android's make-up, then further tampers with the development fluid to allow for Cell to quickly mature into fully-grown Imperfect state, inducting the new monstrosity into the Dominion's ranks as his personal valet, much to Gero's ire. After this, Cell stays in the shadows for most of the Castle Memoria affair, training in combat and absorbing the rank and file Storm-Troopers against their will to merge their biomass with his being to become the strongest asset the Dominion has ever known. For now, he is mostly content to mock his fellow genetic brother Mortimer Mouse for his repeated failures to get the better over Ellidyr and Oswald's party in battle. It is not until much later after the Castle's overlord, NOS-4-A2, is destroyed by Taran that Cell is given an opportunity to enact his own plans for achieving genetic perfection, receiving a helpful tip from Ben Ali Gator to ambush and absorb the Ellidyr Replica on the rooftops, then doing the same to the panicking & distraught Darth Armor after the failed Prydain trap. When Gero realizes what his creation is doing behind his back, he commands Cell to cease his actions as they are not essential to the Dominion's overall goal. However, Ben Ali convinces Cell to kill the android doctor as he is interfering with what he mockingly refers to as "his destiny", impaling his stinger tail through Gero's heart cavity and beheading him, before finally crushing the doctor's head underneath his talons. (Is seemingly killed at the Sunset Horizons memory room by Ellidyr and Future Jim Hawkins, but regenerates long enough to escape the castle and begins plotting his own agenda to achieve perfection) A Year of Misery (Sneaks around various worlds targeted by the Dominion to serial murder any random passerby for sustenance; eventually makes his presence known to his "brother" Ultron to help guide him to his appointed path; merges with Ultron, Morgause, and Fanny to become a Taran/Chakravartin-hybrid version of his Perfect form, but is defeated after a thrilling battle and seperated from his components.) An Empire of Dreams (joins forces with Wiseman to manipulate the Dominion members into giving him what he wants; absorbed XL, Cruella, Ratigan, and Madelleine to become Mister Perfect Cell; assisted Zurg and Wiseman plot to complete the fake Kingdom Hearts and ascend into godhood with the power of the Malefic Black Crystal; hosted the Cell Games as a final insult to the heroes, with the brainwashed surviving Dominion members as his contestants against the Highwind Crew; ultimately vaporized by Taran, Ellidyr, and Hercules uniting their power against him.) Encoded Truths (Mentioned by Hades to have been imprisoned in Tartarus for his crimes) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is revived and brought under Regina's control through a restraining bolt spell to serve as a distracting threat at Disney Castle while she attempted to steal the alleged key to the Tome of Prophecy from under Mickey's nose during the exam; teamed up with Freeza during the mission and sparked a friendship with him; later realized a losing battle when he saw one and fled to the Realm of Sleep to ally himself with the winning side) Return of the Keyblade (Now serves Darkseid and the Galactic Empire as a harbinger of Apokolips) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Imperfect Cell.png|Cell's initial Imperfect state, seen in Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings Cell semi-perfect form - thequillwarrior.png|Cell's evolved Imperfect state, after absorbing Darth Armor, Mortimer Mouse, and the Ellidyr Replica - as seen in Reversed Awakenings - by the-quill-warrior CellSecondFormNV..png|Cell in his Semi-Perfect Form, achieved after absorbing XL, Professor Ratigan, and Cruella DeVil - seen in Empire of Dreams Perfect Cell - by Tyrannux.png|Cell in his most perfected form, achieved after absorbing Madelleine whole to use her latent Mahou Shojou power to evolve beyond his limits - serves as a Co-Dragon to the Death Phantom - as seen in Empire of Dreams - by Tyrannux Cell almost-perfected form - the-quill-warrior.png|Cell in a streamlined limit form created to contain his power level after coming into Darkseid's services - by thequillwarrior - as seen in Return of the Keyblade Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Warriors Category:Warlords Category:Machines Category:Mutants Category:The Replica Project Category:HYDRA Category:Aliens Category:Airbenders Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Warrior Category:Darkness Users Category:Insects Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Darkseid's Forces Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction